Lemonade Love
by Deathberry Challenge
Summary: Fic ini spesial untuk satriabajahitam, pemenang kedua event Deathberry Challenge.


Fic ini spesial untuk **satriabajahitam**, pemenang kedua event **Deathberry Challenge.**

...

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Lemonade Love**

by

**Ann**

With

**A. Airys**

…

Warning : AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (mungkin juga…)

Nggak suka? Bisa tekan '_Back_' atau '_Close'_

dan

Selamat Membaca…

…

_Berawal dari sebotol lemonade, dan permainan takdir dimulai. _

_Dasi merah yang menjadi penanda, Selasa Malam yang mempertemuan kita, persahabatan yang muncul seketika, lalu rasa yang mulai berubah menjadi cinta. _

…

Sinar mentari pagi menelusup di antara celah-celah tirai, memberi cahaya redup ke dalam kamar yang tadinya gelap. Suara nyaring yang berasal dari sebuah jam weker bundar ikut menjadi penanda jika pagi telah tiba. Sang pemilik kamar yang tadinya lelap di alam mimpinya mulai tersadar, tangannya terulur keluar dari balik selimut, mencoba menggapai jam weker yang ia letakkan di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur. Ia menekan sebuah tombol di bagian atas weker dan seketika ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Tapi kesunyian ini tak bertahan lama, karena segera setelah itu sang pemilik kamar menyingkap selimut dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk sebab baru tidur sekitar 3 jam, ia tetap memaksa dirinya untuk bangun sebab hari ini adalah hari penting baginya. Ia melangkah menuju jendela, membuka tirai beserta jendelanya sekaligus, membuat kamarnya dibanjiri cahaya pagi. Untuk beberapa saat ia menyempatkan diri menatap keluar jendela, ke langit yang berwarna jingga seperti warna rambutnya. Setelah merasa cukup ia mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti lalu melangkah menuju pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan kamar mandi. Selang lima belas menit kemudian pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi dan tegap yang sudah nampak rapi dengan kemeja biru muda bermotif garis hitam yang dipadu dengan celana kain berwarna hitam. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah nama pria berusia 27 tahun tersebut. Ia bekerja sebagai rekanan muda di sebuah firma hukum.

Ichigo melangkah menuju lemari pakaian yang menempel di salah satu dinding kamarnya, membuka salah satu pintu ganda lemari dan mengambil sebuah dasi berwarna merah untuk dipakainya. Dasi merah itu merupakan pemberian sang ayah yang kemudian menjadi sebuah _lucky charm_–benda keberuntungan–baginya. Setiap kali ia akan menghadapi saat penting ia akan memakai dasi itu untuk menambah kepercayaan dirinya. Seperti hari ini, saat ia harus menghadapi sidang perdananya. Setelah menyematkan sebuah pin dasi berinisial IK di dasinya ia melangkah keluar kamar, tujuannya adalah dapur.

Ichigo menyeduh segelas kopi hitam dan menuangkan _oatmeal _ke dalam mangkuk berukuran sedang untuk menu sarapan paginya lalu ia melangkah ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil susu. Namun ia urung mengambil susu saat ia menemukan sebuah kantong plastik transparan yang berisi jeruk lemon serta sebuah memo.

"_Awalnya Tou-san, aku dan Karin ingin memberi Ichi-nii kejutan, tapi ternyata kedatangan kami sia-sia sebab Ichi-nii tidak kunjung pulang padahal kami sudah menunggu selama berjam-jam. Pasti lembur lagi kan? Jangan terlalu keras bekerja. Ingat jaga kesehatanmu, Ichi-nii. Maaf, kami tidak menginap, Tou-san dapat panggilan darurat. Jadi kami segera kembali ke Karakura. Oh iya, aku juga meninggalkan beberapa buah lemon untuk Ichi-nii. Semoga harimu menyenangkan! Yuzu." _

Ia tersenyum dan mengambil sebiji lemon sembari berjanji dalam hati akan pulang ke Karakura untuk mengunjungi keluarganya akhir minggu ini. Sejak dua tahun lalu ia memang meninggalkan kota kelahirannya dan tinggal di Soul Society. Bukan untuk mengejar karir dalam pekerjaannya, karena sebenarnya di Karakura kemungkinan untuk sukses baginya jauh lebih besar. Karakura memang dua kali lebih luas dan modern dibanding Soul Society, tapi di sana tak memiliki apa yang ia cari. Ya... Tujuannya pindah ke kota kecil ini adalah untuk mencari seseorang, seorang gadis bermata violet yang memperkenalkannya pada _lemonade_.

...

_**Flashback (Dua puluh tahun sebelumnya).**_

_Anak berambut sewarna mentari sore itu menatap nisan di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tak menangis meski ia baru saja kehilangan orang yang paling berharga baginya. Tak ada air mata yang keluar sebab air mata tak cukup melukiskan kehilangan yang ia rasakan. Ibunya sudah pergi meninggalkannya, bukan untuk sehari-dua hari tapi untuk selamanya. Ia tak bisa lagi melihat sang bunda, hanya bisa mengenangnya lewat foto dan kenangan dalam ingatannya. _

"_Sudah waktunya pulang." Terdengar suara sang ayah memanggilnya. Namun, ia bergeming, tak memedulikannya. _

"_Sudah sore, nak." Isshin mencoba sekali lagi membujuk putra sulungnya, ia mengerti kehilangan yang dirasakan putranya. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan putranya. Hanya saja pasti lebih berat bagi seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun untuk kehilangan orang yang sangat dikasihinya. Namun, bujukan-bujukannya tidak ada yang membuahkan hasil. Ichigo masih berdiri di depan nisan sang ibu tanpa niat meninggalkannya. "Ichigo, kita harus pulang. Karin dan Yuzu menunggu di rumah."_

_Ichigo menoleh sekilas pada sang ayah lalu berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Tak dipedulikan teriakan nyaring ayahnya yang memanggilnya._

_..._

"_Kau siapa? Siapa namamu? Kau tinggal di mana?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu sudah dilontarkan berkali-kali oleh gadis kecil bermata violet itu tapi orang yang ia tanyai tak menjawab satupun pertanyaannya. Anak lelaki berambut jingga itu masih mengunci rapat mulutnya meski Rukia sudah mengguncang tubuh bahkan menarik rambutnya. "Kau kenapa?" Rukia berjongkok di depan anak itu dan memiringkan kepala agar bisa melihat wajah anak yang tak dikenalnya itu. "Kau tak bisa bicara ya?"_

"_Pergilah! Jangan menggangguku!" Rukia terlonjak hingga jatuh terduduk di tanah ketika mendengar teriakan nyaring itu._

"_Sudahlah, Rukia. Tinggalkan saja dia!" teriak Renji dari tengah taman, nampak sekali ia menahan kekesalan karena teman mainnya malah asyik mengurusi anak asing yang tiba-tiba muncul di taman komplek perumahan tempat mereka tinggal. "Ayo kita main." Ia menghampiri Rukia dan menarik tangan teman sekelasnya itu._

_Rukia mengikuti langkah Renji tapi matanya tak lepas dari anak berambut jingga yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap semak-semak. Entah kenapa perasaan iba muncul di hati Rukia saat menatap punggung anak yang umurnya sebaya dengannya itu, membuatnya tak tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia menarik lepas tangannya dari Renji dan kembali menghampiri si rambut jingga._

"_Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan pulang dan mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu," ujarnya. Lalu ia berdiri dan langsung berlari ke rumahnya._

_Begitu sampai di rumahnya Rukia langsung berlari menuju dapur dan membuka pintu kulkas. Hisana, kakak perempuannya yang tengah memasak makan malam menatap bingung dirinya. "Mencari sesuatu, Rukia?"_

_Rukia tidak menjawab ia mengambil sebiji lemon dari dalam kulkas dan menyerahkannya pada Hisana. "Nee-chan, tolong buatkan segelas lemonade," pintanya._

"_Rukia ingin minum lemonade?" tanya Hisana sambil mengambil lemon dari tangan adiknya._

_Rukia menggeleng. "Bukan untuk Rukia, tapi untuk anak berkepala jeruk."_

_Hisana mengernyit. "Kau tidak boleh menyebut seseorang seperti itu, Rukia, apalagi dia temanmu. Itu tidak sopan, panggilah dia dengan namanya," ujarnya._

"_Tapi Rukia tidak tahu namanya, Nee-chan. Setiap Rukia tanya dia tidak mau menjawab," jelas Rukia. "Dia hanya duduk di pinggir taman sambil memeluk lutut." Ia lalu memeragakan bagaimana anak yang ia panggil kepala jeruk duduk. "Dia sangat murung, Nee-chan. Sepertinya dia sedang sedih, makanya Rukia ingin memberinya lemonade supaya dia kembali ceria dan bersemangat. Bukankah kata Nee-chan segelas lemonade bisa mengembalikan semangat dan keceriaan?"_

"_Tunggu sebentar ya..." Hisana lalu meninggalkan sayuran yang sedang ia potong dan mulai membuatkan minuman permintaan sang adik. "Kenapa kau ingin membantunya, Rukia? Apa dia temanmu?" _

_Rukia menggeleng, "Kami belum berteman, Rukia baru melihatnya hari ini, Nee-chan."_

"_Lalu kenapa kau ingin dia kembali ceria dan bersemangat?"_

_Rukia menelengkan kepalanya, nampak berpikir keras. Namun akhirnya ia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan karena tak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa ia ingin melakukan hal itu. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Bukankah orang yang tersenyum itu menandakan orang yang bahagia?" _

_Hisana tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala adiknya. "Imoutou-ku ini memang sangat baik," pujinya._

_..._

_Setengah jam kemudian Rukia sudah kembali ke taman. Ia kembali ke tempat terakhir ia meninggalkan anak berambut jingga itu, namun tak nampak seorang pun di sana. Ia lalu menyusuri taman mencari anak lelaki itu sambil berdoa semoga yang dicarinya belum pergi. Setelah menyusuri setengah bagian taman, akhirnya ia menemukan anak yang dicarinya sedang duduk di depan kolam dengan muka yang ditekuk. Anak itu memegang sebuah ranting yang digunakannya untuk membuat gerakan-gerakan di permukaan kolam._

"_Kenapa kau pergi? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu menungguku?" Rukia ikut berjongkok di samping anak berambut jingga itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ia memerhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan anak di sampingnya, setelah beberapa saat ia menyadari jika anak itu sedang menulis sebuah kata yang diulang berkali-kali. "Apa yang terjadi pada ibumu?" tanyanya polos. _

_Anak itu menoleh pada Rukia. Awalnya ia terlihat kesal, tapi kekesalan itu segera berganti menjadi kesedihan. Bocah lelaki itu kembali menunduk dalam_–_menyembunyikan wajahnya._

"_Maaf~" ucap Rukia. Lalu ia mengeluarkan botol minuman bergambar kelinci yang dibawanya dan menempelkannya di pipi bocah lelaki itu._

"_Gyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bocah itu terjungkal dan terduduk di tanah akibat kejutan rasa dingin di pipinya. _

_Rukia nyengir lebar lalu menyodorkan botol minuman yang dibawanya. "Minumlah."_

"_Tidak mau." Anak itu menepis kasar tangan Rukia. "Pergi sana!"_

_Rukia memberengut, sebenarnya ia ingin marah tapi ia mengalah. "Aku akan pergi setelah kau minum," ujarnya._

_Anak itu melirik sekilas lalu meraih botol yang disodorkan Rukia dan meminum isinya, hal itu ia lakukan hanya agar Rukia cepat pergi. "Asam!" keluhnya, yang langsung disambut tawa oleh Rukia._

"_Tapi enak, kan? Kata Nee-chan segelas lemonade bisa membuatmu ceria dan bersemangat. Nee-chan selalu membuatkannya untukku saat aku sedih, saat aku teringat Tou-san dan Kaa-san."_

"_Apa orang tuamu sudah meninggal?" _

_Rukia mengangguk. "Apa orang tuamu juga?"_

"_Aku masih punya ayah, tapi ibuku..." Tanpa terasa anak lelaki itu meneteskan air mata. Rukia berjongkok di sampingnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala anak itu._

_..._

"_Harusnya aku tidak menangis," ujar anak lelaki itu setelah tangisnya mereda._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Rukia._

"_Karena anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis."_

"_Kenapa tidak boleh?"_

"_Karena anak lelaki itu harus kuat. Hanya anak perempuan yang menangis."_

"_Kenapa begitu?"_

"_Karena memang harus begitu."_

"_Kenapa harus begitu?"_

"_Karena... Kenapa kau bertanya terus sih?"_

"_Aku bertanya karena ingin tahu, kalau aku sudah tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya," jawab Rukia._

"_Tapi kau membuatku pusing."_

_Rukia merengut lalu membalikkan badannya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Tapi sebuah tepukan di bahunya dan sebuah kata 'maaf' yang penuh penyesalan membuat gadis berambut hitam itu kembali menghadap lawan bicaranya._

"_Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo," ujar anak berambut jingga itu. "Namamu?"_

"_Aku Kuchiki Rukia," jawab Rukia sembari memberi senyuman termanisnya._

"_RUKIA!" _

_Rukia segera berbalik dan menemukan kakaknya memanggilnya. Pertanda ia harus segera pulang. Ia lalu berbalik pada Ichigo untuk berpamitan. "Aku harus pulang sekarang," ujarnya. "Kau juga harus segera kembali ke ayahmu. Beliau pasti sangat cemas sekarang."_

_Ichigo mengangguk dan setelah itu Rukia langsung berlari ke arah kakak iparnya. Namun di tengah jalan ia berhenti dan berteriak, "Sampai jumpa, Ichigo!"_

"_Sampai jumpa!" Ichigo hendak melambaikan tangan tapi urung ia lakukan karena di tangannya ia sedang memegang sesuatu. Sebuah botol minuman bergambar kelinci yang konon di dalamnya berisi minuman yang bisa membuatnya ceria dan bersemangat kembali. "Hei, botolmu ketinggalan!" Tapi ia terlambat, gadis bernama Rukia tadi sudah tak terlihat lagi._

...

"Sepertinya aku butuh tambahan semangat hari ini," gumam Ichigo. Kemudian ia membawa lemon ke _pantry_ dan membuat segelas _lemonade_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak berapa lama segelas _lemonade _hangat tersaji di depan Ichigo.

"Apa kabarmu, Rukia? Apa kau masih menyukai _lemonade _sepertiku?" ia menggumam pada gelas di depannya seolah-olah ia sedang bicara dengan Kuchiki Rukia, gadis yang ditemuinya dua puluh tahun lalu. Yang menjadi tujuannya kembali ke Soul Society, kota kelahiran serta tempat peristirahatan terakhir ibunya.

...

Berjarak beberapa blok dari gedung apartemen Ichigo, di sebuah rumah sakit. Seorang gadis berusia pertengahan dua puluhan tengah duduk di samping ranjang pasien. Matanya menatap sendu sosok wanita yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Wanita itu memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan sang gadis, hanya saja rautnya begitu pucat, tak nampak ada sinar kehidupan di sana. Namun, wanita itu masih hidup. Bernapas dengan bantuan alat pernapasan di hidung dan mulutnya serta jarum infus di tangan kirinya. Alat-alat penunjang kehidupan itulah yang membantu mempertahankan nyawa wanita itu selama dua tahun terakhir.

"Maaf, _Nee-chan..._" Gadis bermata violet itu berbisik pelan.

Terdengar suara pintu ruangan terbuka dan seorang wanita memakai jas putih masuk ke ruangan itu, menyentuh bahu sang gadis dan meremasnya pelan, "Kuatkan dirimu, Rukia..."

Gadis bernama Rukia itu mengangguk pelan, gerakan yang baginya sangat sulit ia lakukan. Karena saat ia mengangguk artinya ia harus merelakan kakaknya. Merelakan orang yang sangat dikasihinya itu pergi selamanya dari hidupnya.

"Kau bisa menunggu di luar sementara kami melepas alat-alat penunjang kehidupan Hisana."

Rukia menggeleng. Ia ingin tetap di sini, di sisi kakaknya sampai akhir.

"Baiklah," ujar sang dokter yang telah merawat Hisana selama dua tahun terakhir.

"Unohana-san_._"

Unohana menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah separuh jalan menuju pintu untuk memanggil dua perawat yang menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuan anda selama ini," ucap Rukia sembari membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Aku tak pantas mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih darimu, Rukia, karena pada akhirnya aku tetap tak bisa menyelamatkan Hisana," ujarnya.

Rukia menoleh ke arah sang kakak. "Anda sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Unohana-san. Tapi Tuhan memiliki pengaturan-Nya sendiri. Lagipula _Nee-chan _sepertinya sudah lelah." Ia berusaha terlihat tegar, seperti yang ia lakukan selama dua tahun terakhir.

Dua tahun yang lalu ia memiliki kehidupan yang sama sekali berbeda. Kehidupan yang bahagia. Ia tinggal bersama kakak dan kakak iparnya serta dua keponakannya di sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota. Ia lulus dari sebuah universitas dan membuka sebuah toko roti yang dalam dua tahun berkembang pesat. Kehidupan yang sempurna baginya. Namun, ia kehilangan semuanya dalam waktu bersamaan. Sebuah kecelakaan maut merenggut nyawa kakak ipar dan dua keponakannya yang masih berusia delapan dan enam tahun, hanya Hisana yang mampu selamat tapi selama dua tahun wanita itu tak pernah bangun, ia koma. Dan sebulan terakhir keadaannya semakin melemah, hingga dokter menyarankan agar Rukia merelakannya. Awalnya Rukia menolak, ia tak mau kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Sampai suatu malam ia bermimpi bertemu dengan Hisana. Sang kakak tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya seperti yang sering wanita itu lakukan, Rukia pun memeluknya erat, menangis dan memohon agar kakaknya kembali bersamanya. Tapi Hisana tak menjawab, wanita itu hanya memandang ke sebuah pintu yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Di taman itu nampak suami berserta kedua anaknya tengah menunggunya. Rukia memerhatikan sang kakak, tatapan matanya nampak sedih dan akhirnya Rukia sadar jika kakaknya ingin berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Ia pun melepas pelukannya, mendorong pelan Hisana agar pergi menuju pintu itu. Sekali lagi Hisana tersenyum padanya lalu memberi kecupan di puncak kepalanya dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu untuk berkumpul dengan keluarganya.

"Kurasa _Nee-chan _ingin berkumpul dengan keluarganya," tambahnya.

"Ya. Dia pasti sangat merindukan mereka."

"Aku juga merindukan mereka," Rukia menggumam. Gumaman yang pastinya didengar Unohana karena wanita itu berkata, "Kau gadis yang kuat, Rukia... Aku yakin kau bisa melewati semua ini."

Rukia hanya mampu tersenyum lemah.

...

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya di antara ratusan pejalan kaki yang memadati jalanan kota di sore hari. Ia berjalan tanpa tujuan di antara kerumunan yang didominasi oleh pekerja kantoran, karena tempatnya berada sekarang memang kawasan perkantoran. Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak pemakaman kakaknya dan selama itu pula ia seperti kehilangan semangat. Ia memang menjalani hidupnya, mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja di depan orang-orang, namun ia melakukannya tanpa gairah. Dulu setiap hari ia bekerja keras demi menghasilkan uang agar dapat membayar biaya perawatan kakaknya, tapi sekarang ia membuka toko hanya agar para karyawannya tidak kehilangan pekerjaan. Setiap waktu luang yang ia punya selalu digunakannya untuk datang ke rumah sakit, namun sekarang rutinitas itu ia ganti dengan berjalan tanpa tujuan di kota sampai ia merasa lelah, seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan menengadah, menatap langit yang mulai berubah gelap. "_Nee-chan...,_" mulutnya menggumam pelan. Lalu ia menunduk dalam menyembunyikan air matanya yang tiba-tiba merembes keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi.

Bruk!

Seseorang menabrak bahunya, membuat gadis berambut hitam itu jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Maaf, Nona, aku tidak sengaja. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Si penabrak sudah bergerak untuk membantunya berdiri namun Rukia bergerak lebih cepat darinya. Lalu tanpa satu kata pun ia melangkah menjauh meninggalkan orang itu.

Ia terus melangkah sampai kakinya terasa lelah. Ia beristirahat di sebuah bangku panjang di depan sebuah mini market. Jejak-jejak air mata masih membekas di wajahnya, namun ia tak nampak memedulikannya.

Rukia tak tahu berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu duduk di bangku itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah hari sudah berganti malam, cahaya mentari sudah berganti dengan cahaya-cahaya elektrik berwarna-warni. Seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya, berjarak memang, tapi cukup menggangu bagi Rukia yang ingin sendiri. Gadis itu sudah bersiap pergi saat sebuah botol minuman diletakkan di sampingnya. Sangat dekat sehingga ia yakin minuman itu memang diperuntukkan baginya, dan dugaan itu diperjelas dengan kata-kata dari pria di sebelahnya.

"Untukmu."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku−"

"–Seseorang pernah memberitahuku jika segelas _lemonade_ bisa membuatmu ceria dan bersemangat."

Itu adalah kata-kata yang sering Hisana katakan pada Rukia. Ia ingat kakaknya selalu membuatkan minuman _lemonade_ untuknya saat ia merasa sedih dan tak bersemangat. Rukia menoleh cepat, mencoba mengenali pria itu namun penerangan yang buruk serta mata yang sembab setelah menangis membuatnya tak bisa melihat jelas. Ia hanya tahu jika pria itu memakai setelan jas berwarna gelap.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu tapi sepertinya kau membutuhkan suntikan semangat."

Suara itu terdengar ramah dan bersahabat, membuat perasaan Rukia menjadi lebih tenang. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil meraih botol itu. Hawa dingin segera menyerbu indera perasanya saat jemarinya bersentuhan dengan botol itu. Ia membuka tutup botol itu dan dengan segera aroma lemon menyerbu indera penciumannya, membuat semua rindu dan kenangan akan kakaknya menyeruak, membanjirinya. Menyadarkannya jika apa yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya akan membuat kakaknya kecewa dan sedih. Ia harus berhenti melakukan kebodohan ini, ia harus segera kembali menjadi Rukia yang biasanya. Yang kuat dan penuh semangat.

Rukia memejamkan matanya, pelan namun jelas ia bisa mendengar suara sang kakak yang penuh rasa bangga.

"_Itu baru adikku."_

Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang selama seminggu terakhir hilang dari wajahnya.

"Kuharap kau suka yang dingin sebab hanya itu yang aku temukan di dalam tadi."

Rukia menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali pada botol di tangannya. "Tak masalah, aku suka keduanya, yang dingin maupun hangat."

"Kau suka _lemonade_?"

Rukia mengangguk, "Sangat..."

"Baguslah," ujar pria itu sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. Membuat Rukia kembali menoleh padanya. Kali ini ia harus mendongak sebab ternyata pria baik hati itu sangat jangkung. Rukia kembali mencoba menajamkan matanya, berusaha melihat wajah pria itu agar ia bisa mengingat wajah penolongnya. Namun usahanya gagal, ia tak bisa melihat wajah pria itu karena pria jangkung itu berdiri di tempat yang tak disinari cahaya lampu. Ia hanya bisa melihat warna dasi yang dipakai pria itu. Merah.

...

Ichigo tak tahu kenapa ia peduli pada gadis itu. Yang ia tahu kakinya tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat ia melihat gadis itu, dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah membeli sebotol _lemonade_ dingin dan memberikannya pada gadis itu. Namun, ia tak menyesal melakukan itu. Sebab senyuman yang ia lihat di wajah gadis itu sangatlah cantik. Ia tak menyangka tindakan kecilnya bisa berdampak begitu besar.

"Aku pasti sudah gila," ujarnya pada diri sendiri sembari melangkah meninggalkan gadis mungil itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sebuah restoran Italia, di mana seorang gadis sudah menunggunya. Gadis yang dahulu adalah kliennya, namun sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

Riruka Dokugamine. Gadis berambut magenta sepinggang itu sudah dua tahun terakhir menjadi kekasihnya. Seorang pianis muda berbakat berusia 24 tahun, yang baru saja merilis album debut yang laris manis di pasaran musik. Senyum terukir di bibirnya kala mengingat gadis yang rencananya malam ini akan dilamarnya itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan saku jasnya. Tempat diletakkannya sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah berisi sebuah cincin berlian yang ia beli dengan dua bulan gajinya. Ichigo segera mempercepat laju langkahnya agar ia bisa sesegera mungkin sampai pada kekasihnya.

...

"Kau masih mau mencarinya?"

Rukia mengangkat matanya sejenak dari angka-angka yang sedang ia hitung, mengalihkannya pada Nanao yang tengah merapikan toko, bersiap untuk tutup. Sebenarnya hari masih sore, masih beberapa jam dari jadwal tutup toko biasanya tapi karena hari ini dagangan mereka laris manis dan tak menyisakan satupun, mereka bisa beristirahat lebih awal.

"Iya, aku ingin berterima kasih padanya," jawab Rukia.

"Tapi bagaimana kau menemukannya? Kau bahkan tak tahu wajahnya," ujar Nanao.

Nanao benar. Akan sangat sulit menemukan seseorang yang baru sekali dijumpai, bahkan kesulitan itu menjadi berkali lipat jika Rukia tak mengenali wajah orang itu. Tapi Rukia tak memiliki keraguan sedikit pun jika ia akan menemukan pria itu. "Aku akan menemukannya," sahutnya enteng.

Nanao memutar bola matanya, sahabat sekaligus karyawan Rukia itu nampak meragukannya. "Kau sudah berkata begitu sejak seminggu lalu, tapi sampai sekarang kau masih belum menemukannya," kata Nanao. "Menurutku sih, hentikan saja. Menunggunya di tempat itu tiap hari pun tak akan ada gunanya. Bisa saja waktu itu dia hanya kebetulan lewat."

Sekali lagi Nanao benar. Rukia mungkin hanya melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan duduk di bangku panjang, di mana ia bertemu pria itu, setiap hari dari sore hingga malam selama tujuh hari terakhir ini.

Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu, pertanda ia tak peduli jika Nanao menganggapnya bodoh.

"Sudah hentikan, Rukia. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti orang bodoh setiap kali melihat pria memakai dasi merah." Kali ini Nanao setengah menggerutu.

"Apa kau percaya takdir, Nanao?" Rukia bertanya.

Nanao hanya menghela napas. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau jadi terobsesi padanya," ujarnya pelan.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak terobsesi, ia hanya ingin berterima kasih. "Tidak akan," janjinya. "Aku _kan_ hanya ingin berterima kasih, bukannya jatuh cinta padanya."

Nanao mengangkat bahu, "Siapa tahu?" katanya.

Lalu dua jam berselang. Seperti yang dilakukan pada hari-hari sebelumnya, Rukia kembali duduk di bangku panjang depan mini market sambil menggenggam sebotol _lemonade_. Berharap menemukan penolongnya di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

...

Ichigo tak pernah menyangka akan mengingat Selasa Malam sebagai kenangan buruk. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika kebahagiaan yang dikecapnya selama sepekan ini hanya ilusi. Fatamorgana yang membodohinya.

"Maaf..."

Hanya satu kata itu dan semuanya berakhir. Impian dan harapannya untuk merajut masa depan bersama Riruka kandas setelah gadis itu mengucap satu kata itu sambil mengembalikan kotak cincin yang ia berikan minggu lalu.

Dua tahun hubungan mereka ternyata kalah dengan keinginan Riruka untuk mengejar karirnya. Ichigo tak pernah melarang Riruka mengejar karir bahkan ia akan memberi dukungan penuh pada gadis itu. Ia bersedia dinomorduakan, bersedia menunggu sampai Riruka merasa cukup dengan karirnya. Namun, sepertinya Riruka tak memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Bagi Riruka karir tak bisa berjalan bersamaan dengan cinta, ia harus memilih salah satu dan pilihannya adalah karir. Dan demi karirnya itu ia harus melepaskan Ichigo setelah seminggu sebelumnya melambungkan harapan pria itu dengan menerima pinangannya.

_Beberapa saat sebelumnya :_

_..._

"_Maaf, aku terlambat."_

_Suara itu membuat Ichigo mengangkat matanya dari layar ponsel dan senyumnya langsung mengembang saat melihat gadis yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Ia langsung berdiri dan menarik kursi untuk kekasihnya itu._

"_Bagaimana perjalananmu?"_

"_Lancar," jawab Riruka singkat._

_Ichigo menatap Riruka dan merasakan ada yang janggal dengan calon istrinya itu. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya was-was._

"_Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Riruka balik bertanya._

_Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau terlihat tegang," sahutnya._

_Riruka tersenyum kecil. "Kadang aku lupa kalau profesimu membuatmu memiliki kemampuan membaca bahasa tubuh orang."_

"_Yah, itu hal penting yang harus dipelajari seorang pengacara," ujar Ichigo._

_Riruka menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, matanya menatap lurus pada Ichigo. "Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu," ujarnya._

"_Bisakah kau mengatakannya nanti setelah kita makan?" tanya Ichigo. Lalu ia melambaikan tangan untuk memanggil pramusaji._

"_Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang," kata Riruka. "Aku takut jika menundanya aku akan kehilangan keberanian."_

_Ichigo menurunkan tangannya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada kekasihnya. Melihat sikap tubuh Riruka ia menduga gadis itu akan memberinya sebuah kabar tak menyenangkan. Jantungnya mengentak cepat penuh antisipasi. _

"_Aku mendapat tawaran untuk membuat album kedua."_

_Wajah Ichigo berubah cerah. "Itu kabar baik, Riruka." Ia ikut senang dengan keberhasilan yang diraih Riruka. Namun, senyumannya menghilang karena Riruka tak nampak senang. Ia tahu masih ada hal yang belum disampaikan tunangannya itu padanya._

_Riruka menunduk, nampak sedang mengumpulkan keberanian serta menyusun kata-kata yang sesuai untuk disampaikan pada Ichigo. _

"_Maaf..." _

_Satu kata terucap pelan dari bibir Riruka disertai dengan kotak beludru merah yang diletakkan di atas meja. Ichigo mengenali kotak itu, sebab ia yang memberikannya pada Riruka seminggu lalu. Kotak kecil berisi cincin berlian, penanda ikatan pertunangan antara dirinya dan pianis muda itu._

"_Apa maksudnya ini?" Ichigo menatap Riruka. Rahangnya terkatup, tanda ia tengah menahan amarahnya._

"_Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu," jawab Riruka._

"_Minggu lalu kau berkata sebaliknya."_

"_Aku bilang tidak bisa bukannya tidak mau," ralat Riruka._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Aku harus tinggal di Roma selama proses pembuatan album keduaku dan itu kemungkinan memakan waktu bertahun-tahun. Selama itu aku akan jarang pulang ke Jepang bahkan mungkin tidak akan pulang. Aku harus fokus dalam mengerjakannya. Kau tahu kan ini impianku? Sejak dulu aku sangat ingin membuat album di Eropa, dengan label internasional. Dan sekarang pintu itu terbuka untukku, aku tidak mungkin melepaskan kesempatan ini," jelas Riruka._

"_Lalu apa masalahnya?" sahut Ichigo. "Aku bisa menunggumu. Setahun, dua tahun bahkan lima tahun sekalipun. Kalau kau tak bisa pulang, aku bisa pergi ke sana. Meski jauh kita masih bisa berkomunikasi, ada ponsel, email, skype_–_"_

"–_Itu tidak mudah, Ichigo," sela Riruka._

"_Kita bahkan belum memulai tapi kau sudah menyerah."_

"_Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Riruka menggeleng pelan. "Jika kita tetap bersama, konsentrasiku akan terbagi. Aku pasti selalu ingin pulang ke Jepang untuk bertemu denganmu. Lagipula dalam kontrak kerjaku, aku diharuskan lajang, artinya selama proses pengerjaan album hingga promosi nanti aku tidak boleh menikah. Bahkan memiliki kekasih pun tidak diperbolehkan."_

"_Ah, jadi itu alasan sebenarnya," ujar Ichigo. "Kau meninggalkanku karena keberadaanku mengancam karirmu."_

"_Ichigo, mengertilah..." Riruka memohon._

_Ichigo bersidekap dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Aku mengerti tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya," ujarnya. "Apa bagimu aku begitu tidak berharga?"_

"_Aku sudah membuat pilihan. Aku memilih karirku, Ichigo," tegas Riruka._

"_Jadi, tak ada tempat untukku?" Ichigo memastikan sekali lagi meski sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa jawaban yang akan diterimanya._

"_Maaf..."_

_Ichigo menegakkan tubuhnya. Meraih kotak cincin dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong jasnya. "Semoga berhasil dengan karirmu, Riruka," katanya seraya melangkah meninggalkan Riruka._

...

Ichigo menyimpan kembali cincin berlian ke dalam kantong jasnya, sebenarnya ia berniat membuangnya tapi mengingat nominal yang ia habiskan untuk cincin itu, ia menyimpannya kembali dan berniat menyumbangkannya nanti.

"Dia bahkan memutuskanku di restoran yang sama dengan tempatku melamarnya," Ichigo menggumam sembari menggerakkan kakinya menjauh dari restoran.

Langkah-langkah tanpa arah Ichigo membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang minggu lalu juga pernah ia singgahi. Tempat ia memberikan sebotol _lemonade_ pada seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Ichigo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sembari memperkecil jaraknya dengan mini market itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat tangannya sudah memegang kenop pintu mini market, ia pun urung masuk ke toko 24 jam itu dan memilih duduk di bangku panjang di depannya.

...

"Apa terjadi sesuatu lagi?"

Suara itu mengagetkan Rukia. Membuatnya menoleh cepat ke sebelah kanan. Untuk beberapa saat ia tak bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun. Ia hanya berdiri mematung dengan mulut terbuka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Rukia harus mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bisa mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Maaf, kalau aku mengagetkanmu."

Rukia mengabaikan permintaan maaf itu dan bertanya, "Kau pria yang memberiku _lemonade_ minggu lalu?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab pria itu. "Kau tak mengenaliku ya?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan, "Malam itu pandanganku kabur akibat menangis jadi aku tak bisa melihat jelas wajahmu, tapi aku mengenali suaramu."

Pria itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Bagaimana keadaamu sekarang?"

"Sudah lebih baik, terima kasih," jawab Rukia.

"Baguslah," pria itu menggumam sembari duduk di sebelah Rukia.

Rukia memandangi pria itu. Ia tak menyangka jika penolongnya itu berwajah sangat tampan, bertubuh tegap dan memiliki pesona yang menurut Rukia mampu membuat gadis manapun ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

"_STOP! Apa yang kau pikirkan Rukia?!"_

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha tak terlihat begitu mengagumi penolongnya itu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya mengagumi, Rukia juga merasa agak familiar dengan pria di sampingnya ini. Apalagi warna rambutnya yang jingga menyilaukan mata itu.

"Apa kau tahu?"

Rukia kembali memandang pria itu yang kini tengah memandang jauh ke langit malam.

"Kita tak selalu mendapat apa yang kita inginkan, bahkan apa yang berada dalam genggaman kita pun bisa saja menghilang dalam sekejap."

Rukia ikut memutar pandangannya ke atas, memandangi langit yang sama. "Memiliki–kehilangan," ia menggumam. Gumamam yang mengundang rasa penasaran dari pria di sampingnya, yang kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada Rukia. "Saat memiliki, kita juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kehilangan sebab di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi."

"Tapi tetap saja kehilangan itu menyakitkan."

Rukia menatap pria itu sebelum berkata, "Tentu saja yang namanya kehilangan pasti menyakitkan. Tapi kehilangan sesuatu atau seseorang bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Bisa jadi saat kehilangan kau mendapatkan hal lain yang ternyata lebih berharga daripada apa yang hilang darimu."

"Bisa jadi," pria itu menggumam sembari mengalihkan pandangannya. Setelah itu ia diam, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Rukia beringsut mendekati pria itu lalu menempelkan botol _lemonade_ yang dibawanya ke pipi pria itu.

...

"Gyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ichigo meloncat berdiri sambil memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa dingin. Ia memelototi gadis berambut hitam yang sekarang tersenyum lebar padanya. Melihat senyuman itu ia seolah mengalami _ deja vu. _Ia pernah melihat seseorang dengan senyuman yang sama di masa silam, bertahun lalu di sebuah taman di kota ini.

"Rukia?"

Senyuman di wajah gadis itu menghilang berganti dengan ekspresi bingung, "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Kau Kuchiki Rukia?" Ichigo bertanya lagi. Tak ada jawaban, hanya mata violet yang melebar memandanginya. Selang beberapa detik gadis itu berseru, "Kau Si Anak Jeruk itu!"

Ichigo merengut. Setelah bertahun-tahun ia mengingat Rukia sebagai sosok gadis yang baik hati ternyata diingatan gadis itu ia hanyalah Si Anak Jeruk.

"Kenapa kau cemberut?"

Ichigo membuang muka, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

Seringai jahil muncul di wajah Rukia. "Aku tahu, kau pasti kesal karena aku memanggilmu Jeruk. Benar, kan?"

Ichigo mendelik pada Rukia lalu berkata dengan sebal, "Menurutmu?"

"Kau imut sekali kalau cemberut begitu." Rukia sudah terkikik geli, membuat wajah Ichigo semakin cemberut.

...

Sejak pertemuan malam itu Ichigo dan Rukia menjadi teman, keduanya selalu bertemu di depan mini market setiap Selasa Malam. Entah siapa yang mengusulkan pertemuan di Selasa Malam itu, yang jelas hari itu menjadi jadwal tetap pertemuan mereka. Kadang pertemuan mereka hanya diisi dengan duduk di bangku panjang sambil berbagi cerita, kadang mereka berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan berkeliling kota, pergi menonton film atau pergi ke karaoke, yang jelas mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Beberapa orang yang melihat mereka pernah bertanya apakah mereka sepasang kekasih. Dan keduanya menjawab dengan kompak jika mereka hanya berteman. Teman yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

...

_Dua tahun kemudian :_

Ichigo menginjakkan kakinya di kantor tempatnya bekerja dengan penuh semangat, wajahnya terlihat sumringah dan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Selamat pagi, Rangiku-san." Ia menyapa resepsionis kantornya, yang sempat bengong sesaat sebelum membalas sapaannya. Wanita itu pasti terkejut karena biasanya Ichigo tak pernah menyapanya lebih dulu.

"Pagi, Ishida." Kali ini Ichigo menyapa rekan kerjanya.

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki." Ishida menjawab dengan nada dingin seperti biasa–tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari tumpukan berkas di mejanya. Ia melirik Ichigo yang sudah duduk di meja kerja yang sejajar dengannya. "Kau ada sidang hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo lalu ia mengecek ulang jadwal kerjanya hari ini. "Aku tidak ada jadwal sidang," jawabnya sekali lagi.

"Lalu kenapa merah?"

Ichigo menatap bingung pria jangkung bermata empat di depannya itu.

"Dasimu..." Ishida menambahkan kemudian, "Bukankah kau hanya memakai yang itu kalau akan sidang?"

Ichigo memandang dasinya lalu sebuah cengiran lebar muncul di wajahnya. "Ini benda keberuntunganku, aku memakainya saat ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sangat penting dalam hidupku," jelasnya.

Ishida menatap Ichigo beberapa saat, nampaknya hendak menanyakan hal penting apa yang dimaksud pria jingga itu namun urung ia lakukan karena merasa hal itu bukan urusannya. "Semoga sukses dengan hal yang sangat penting itu," ujarnya.

Ichigo mengangguk mantap. Malam ini ia akan melakukan hal yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya, dan tidak seperti pengalamannya sebelumnya, kali ini ia akan berhasil. Ia yakin akan berhasil.

...

_Sore harinya di Family Bakery (Toko Kue milik Rukia) :_

Rukia berdiri di balik meja kasir sambil sesekali melirik jam dinding atau jam tangannya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima lewat tiga puluh menit, masih satu jam lagi ia baru bisa keluar dari toko dan pergi ke tempat janjiannya dengan Ichigo. Seperti biasa setiap hari Selasa ia akan pulang lebih awal supaya bisa menepati janjinya dengan Ichigo.

Ia tersenyum pada pelanggan wanita yang berdiri di depannya, membungkus kue-kue yang dibeli wanita itu lalu menghitung jumlah belanjaannya. Ia melakukannya dengan cepat hampir seperti tergesa-gesa. Lalu setelah pelanggannya itu menyelesaikan pembayaran dan melangkah menuju pintu, ia lagi-lagi melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di salah satu dinding toko.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi."

Suara Nanao membuatnya menoleh pada karyawannya yang tengah menyusun kue di etalase itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan tunggu sampai Momo datang," ujar Rukia.

"Pergilah, aku bisa jaga toko sendiri kok, lagipula sebentar lagi Momo datang."

Rukia menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian..."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah melirik jam setiap lima menit, Rukia! Itu membuatku senewen."

"Aku tidak begitu!" protes Rukia.

"Oh ya? Dari tadi aku memerhatikanmu, Rukia. Kau nampak gelisah, selalu melirik jam dinding atau jam tanganmu. Makanya aku menyuruhmu pergi saja karena sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar menemui pangeran berdasi merahmu," papar Nanao.

"Dia bukan pangeranku..."

"Bukan ya? Lalu dia siapamu? Pacar?"

"Bukan!" Rukia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Ichigo bukan pacarku, kami hanya berteman."

"Hanya berteman? Aku tidak percaya. Di mataku kalian tidak terlihat seperti teman biasa," ujar Nanao sangsi. "Dan aku yakin kau tidak menganggapnya teman biasa, ya kan?"

"Kami hanya bersahabat kok, tidak kurang, tidak lebih," jawab Rukia lantang dan nyaring. Membuat seorang pelanggan yang baru masuk ke toko berjengit karena suara nyaring itu. Rukia dan Nanao segera mengucapkan permintaan maaf sementara pelanggan itu mengangguk singkat tanda maklum lalu mengambil nampan dan mulai memilih kue yang ingin dibelinya.

Nanao beringsut ke dekat Rukia dan berbisik, "Apa kau pernah menanyakannya pada Kurosaki?"

"Tentang apa?" Rukia memperjelas.

"Tentang hubungan kalian," ujar Nanao.

Rukia menggeleng. "Untuk apa?"

Mata Nanao menyipit menatap Rukia. "Masih mau berbohong kalau kau tidak menyukai Kurosaki?"

Rukia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Itu sudah menjadi jawaban pasti bagi Nanao jika Rukia ternyata memang menyukai Ichigo.

"Kau harus menanyakannya, Rukia. Kau harus membuatnya jelas."

"Tapi..."

"Tanyakan, Rukia. Kau tidak ingin selamanya hanya menjadi teman, kan?"

Tepat setelah kalimat Nanao pintu toko terbuka dan orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan muncul di ambang pintu.

Rukia harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika pria yang sedang melangkah mendekatinya itu memang benar Ichigo.

"Halo," Ichigo menyapanya.

"Kenapa kemari?"

"Menjemputmu."

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Bukankah setiap Selasa Malam kita memang janjian bertemu?"

Rukia mengangguk, "Tapi biasanya..."

"Yah, anggap saja hari ini pengecualian. Hari ini aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat spesial."

"Kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu," jawab Ichigo penuh teka-teki. Lalu ia beralih ke Nanao, "Ise, bolehkah kubawa Rukia sekarang?"

Nanao mengerling pada Rukia sebelum menjawab. "Bawa saja, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi kau harus mengembalikannya tanpa ada lecet sedikit pun."

"Aku yakinkan keamanan Rukia saat bersamaku," janji Ichigo.

"Hey, kalian. Aku kan belum bilang iya!" tegur Rukia.

"Memangnya kau mau menolak?" tanya Ichigo dan Nanao bersamaan.

"Bukan begitu...," jawab Rukia pelan. "Tapi Momo belum datang dan aku tidak mau meninggalkan Nanao sendirian..."

Nanao bertolak pinggang, "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau tidak yakin aku bisa menjaga toko sendirian?"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku–"

"–Kalau begitu, pergi sana. Di sini biar aku yang tangani," tegas Nanao.

"Tapi..."

"Jangan banyak membantah Nona Kuchiki, malah kau seharusnya bersyukur karena aku memberimu waktu untuk berkencan," potong Nanao cepat. Ia lalu menarik Rukia keluar dari balik meja kasir dan mendorongnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Ini bukan kencan!" bantah Rukia lalu ia menoleh pada Ichigo meminta pria itu membantunya memberi penjelasan, "Benar kan, Ichigo?"

"Ya, ini memang kencan," jawab Ichigo.

"Ekh?!"

"Nah, sekarang saatnya pergi." Sebelum Rukia sempat mengajukan protes Ichigo sudah meraih tangan gadis itu dan menariknya menuju pintu, tepat sebelum pergi ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Nanao.

...

"Kita mau kemana?"

Itu adalah kelima kalinya Rukia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama sejak ia duduk manis di kursi mobil Ichigo.

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu?" ujar Ichigo dari balik kemudi.

"Memang, tapi kau belum menjawabnya," sahut Rukia.

"Kalau kujawab jadinya bukan kejutan lagi," Ichigo menjawab sambil memelankan laju mobil karena lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah kuning.

"Aku harus tahu kemana tujuan kita, Ichigo. Siapa tahu kau mau membawaku ke tempat yang aneh-aneh," kata Rukia.

Ichigo menoleh cepat pada Rukia. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanyanya. Kekecewaan nampak di sepasang mata coklat itu, membuat Rukia merasa bersalah dan langsung mengucapkan permohonan maaf.

"Maaf, Ichigo. Aku percaya padamu, aku tahu kau tidak akan mencelakaiku."

Senyum mengembang di bibir Ichigo. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut Rukia. "Kalau begitu duduk yang manis, Nona Kuchiki. Karena sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Rukia mengangguk patuh. Diliriknya Ichigo yang tengah berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobil. Semua ini karena pria itu.

"_Ichigo, aku menyukaimu."_

Entah kapan tiga kata itu bisa terucap dari bibirnya. Ia mendesah, kenapa mengatakan satu kalimat sesingkat itu begitu sulit baginya?

"Ada apa, Rukia?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa," dustanya.

"Oh."

Keduanya diam, hanya musik yang mengalun dari _MP3 Player _mobil Ichigo yang mengisi kesunyian.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia.

"Ya?" Ichigo menjawab namun matanya masih menghadap ke jalanan di depan mereka. Tapi Rukia tahu jika pria itu akan mendengarkannya.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu pada Nanao?" tanya Rukia.

"Berkata apa?"

"Kau bilang ini kencan."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini kan bukan kencan," ujar Rukia. "Kita hanya berteman."

Ichigo menoleh. "Memangnya kalau berteman tidak boleh pergi kencan?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi kan aneh," sahut Rukia. "Biasanya yang pergi kencan itu dua orang yang sedang pacaran, bukannya dua orang yang berteman."

"Kalau begitu kita pacaran saja."

Kedua mata Rukia melebar. Terkejut. Tak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Begitu mudah dan santai, terdengar seperti diucapkan dengan main-main. Harapan yang tumbuh di hati Rukia mati seketika.

"Jangan main-main untuk hal yang serius, Ichigo," tegurnya.

Ichigo menatap Rukia, dengan tatapan yang sulit Rukia pahami. Lalu Ichigo memutus kontak mata mereka dan berkata, "Maaf."

Rukia membuang pandangannya. Untuk sesaat tadi ia berharap Ichigo meralat kata-katanya dan berkata jika pria itu serius ingin menjadikannya kekasih.

"Lagipula aku tidak ingin kau jadi pacarku."

Itu adalah kalimat penegasan bagi Rukia. Penegasan jika Ichigo tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Mereka hanya teman dan selamanya akan begitu.

...

"Rukia."

Panggilan dan guncangan di bahunya membuat Rukia tersadar jika laju mobil sudah dihentikan dan mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Sudah sampai?" tanyanya.

Ichigo mengangguk lalu beringsut keluar dari mobil. Rukia mengikuti gerak Ichigo. Setelah berdiri di luar mobil dan memandang sekeliling barulah ia sadar jika Ichigo membawanya ke tempat yang sangat ia kenal.

Ia menoleh pada Ichigo dan bertanya, "Kenapa kemari?"

"Kau ingat tempat ini?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Rukia cepat. "Aku tumbuh besar di daerah ini. Rumahku cukup dekat jadi waktu kecil aku sering bermain di taman ini." Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman, teringat kenangan masa kecilnya di taman itu. Perlahan ia melangkah masuk ke taman yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak ia datangi.

Ichigo memandangi Rukia yang berdiri di tengah taman, sengaja tak mendekat untuk memberi waktu gadis itu mengenang masa kecilnya. Ia baru mendekat setelah gadis itu berseru memanggilnya.

"Di sana!"

Ichigo mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Rukia.

"Pertama kali kita bertemu."

Ia mengangguk, pertanda ia mengingat kejadian bertahun silam itu. Saat seorang gadis kecil mengajaknya bicara padahal saat itu ia ingin sendiri dan tidak diganggu siapapun.

"Kau duduk di sana sambil memeluk erat lututmu. Saat aku mengajakmu bicara kau hanya diam saja, sekalinya bicara kau malah meneriakiku supaya pergi."

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar cerita itu dari sudut pandang Rukia.

"Saat itu kau terlihat sangat sedih," kata Rukia. "Kau baru kehilangan ibumu saat itu."

"Ya, itu saat yang berat." Rukia memandang Ichigo. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, luka kehilangan itu masih ada. "Aku marah pada semua orang. Membentak semua orang yang mendekatiku. Tapi kau, seorang yang asing bagiku, bukannya menjauh setelah kubentak malah datang lagi dan menghiburku. Kau membuatku sadar bahwa masih banyak orang yang peduli padaku."

Rukia tersenyum. "Berarti aku sangat berjasa padamu," ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Sangat. Makanya selama ini aku mencarimu, aku ingin mengucapkan kata yang belum sempat kuucapkan dulu. Terima kasih."

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, karena kau sudah melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Kau menghiburku saat aku kehilangan orang yang paling berharga untukku. Jadi kita impas."

"Kurasa tidak," ujar Ichigo. "Kau menghiburku sekali lagi saat aku dicampakkan pacarku. Aku selamanya akan berhutang padamu."

"Itulah gunanya teman," kata Rukia. "Kau tidak perlu merasa berhutang padaku."

"Kita bahkan belum berteman saat itu."

"Kita sudah berteman jauh sebelum itu. Setidaknya aku sudah menganggapmu teman sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau tidak ya?"

"Kau akan selalu menjadi temanku, Rukia. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya," kata Ichigo sambil mengacak pelan rambut Rukia.

Rukia mendesah. Hatinya benar-benar patah sekarang. Cintanya ditolak bahkan sebelum ia menyatakannya.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar," ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Rukia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa bertanya kemana Ichigo akan pergi. Ia perlu waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan diri.

Setelah Ichigo pergi, Rukia melangkah pelan menyusuri jalan setapak yang membawanya ke sebuah kolam kecil. Ia ingat di pinggir kolam itulah ia menemukan Ichigo setelah mencarinya di taman. Di situ pula ia menemani Ichigo yang menangis sesengukan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Setelah pertemuan itu mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi, garis takdir mengharuskan mereka berjalan di jalan yang berbeda. Dan baru mempertemukan mereka lagi bertahun-tahun kemudian. Menjadikan mereka sahabat baik dalam waktu singkat.

"Kenapa aku harus menyukaimu?" gumam Rukia. "Harusnya aku hanya menganggapmu teman, karena kita tidak akan bisa lebih dari sahabat."

"Kata siapa?"

Rukia berbalik dan mendapati Ichigo berdiri di depannya.

"Kau..."

Ichigo mengambil satu langkah lebar, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Rukia?"

Awalnya Rukia ingin berbohong tapi kemudian ia membatalkan niatnya. Percuma ia melakukan itu sebab Ichigo sudah tahu perasaannya.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu."

"Apa kau sangat menyukaiku hingga kau bersedia menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku?"

Rukia menatap Ichigo bingung.

"Apa kau bersedia menjadi teman hidupku, Rukia?"

"Teman hidup?" Rukia membeo.

"Ya, teman hidup. Seseorang yang selalu menemaniku."

Rukia mundur selangkah, "Aku tidak mengerti, Ichigo. Apa maksud semua ini? Kau bilang kau tidak ingin aku jadi pacarmu tapi apa yang kau ucapkan saat ini terdengar seperti sebuah lamaran," ujarnya.

"Itu memang sebuah lamaran," jawab Ichigo.

Mata violet Rukia menyipit ke arah Ichigo. "Ini candaan yang tidak lucu, Tuan Kurosaki." Ia berbalik dan berderap meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

Seruan Ichigo membuat langkah Rukia terhenti.

"Aku memang tidak ingin kau jadi pacarku, Rukia. Karena aku ingin kau menjadi istriku."

Sebuah cincin platina sederhana berada di depan mata Rukia.

"Menikahlah denganku, Rukia."

Rukia mengangkat matanya hingga ia bisa bertatapan dengan Ichigo. Ia mendapati kesungguhan dan ketulusan di dalam sepasang mata coklat itu. Hatinya yang semula patah kini sudah kembali seperti sediakala. Cintanya berbalas, bukan bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti yang ia sangka.

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Rukia menyadari jika Ichigo menunggu jawabannya. Namun, ia tak bisa bersuara sebab tenggorokannya masih tercekat karena kejutan membahagiakan ini. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat jemari kirinya ke hadapan Ichigo dan pria itu langsung menyematkan cincin berinisial I.K itu di jari manis Rukia.

...

_**fin**_

...

Saya harap pembaca bisa menikmati fic ini.

See ya,

Panitia Deathberry Challenge.


End file.
